The Elements of Love
by EveryWickedWay
Summary: Andi is tired of watching her... best friend, chase after something that's not there. But with a little help, can she make him see what's right there for him. Andiego, slight Jemma.
1. Memories in the Wind

**This fic is an Andiego story. Another couple I ship. Here we go**

This is the most disturbing scene in the history of the world.

Diego Rueda, the powerful Kanay, is following Maddie around like a little puppy.

And now, I have to sit and watch as he pines after something I'm sure he knows will never happen. Of course, that doesn't stop him from letting her use him like some ragdoll.

I miss it being just us, when we'd play Zombie Slayers 3 at my place, and then afterwards, I'd "help" him cook us some food (he usually just had me holding stuff and handing him things). Then later, we'd joke around and goof off until he had to go work his shift down at The Seven.

I still remember the time that we began dancing in the middle of the restaurant. At first we were a bit clumsy. After all, I had grabbed him and forced him to come dance with me. Then, we got into the rhythm. And when I looked up, he was staring at me with this weird look in his eyes. But then, Mac came and started to dance with him. The rest is just a jumbled mess of dancing and music.

I wish I could get some time alone with him, but now all he ever does is work and then chase after Maddie. And trust me, I've tried. But the entire summer was, for him, time to spend with his _never-gonna-be _girlfriend

But I guess we aren't meant to be. I'll just play Zombie Slayers by myself. Maybe head to Emma's later.

**Hoped you liked it.**


	2. Ice Cold

**So here is the second chapter to the "Elements of Love" series. Hope you like it.**

Swim tryouts we today, so me and the other Sharks were supposed to meet up at lunch to talk about the tryouts. And I say supposed, because two of the three members ditched me to hang out with their "girls." So I sat there, looking at the list of people who signed up. Out the corner of my eye, I see Daniel and Emma. They're practically molded into a single person at this point. And I hear Maddie telling Diego and the Panthers about how they messed up or something.

When I look back at the list of names, one name in particular stands out.

_Jax Novoa_

He seemed like he'd be a good fit for the team. Then again, we needed to see how well he performed in the water.

After putting some thought into it, I decided I'd go over and talk to Jax. I picked up my stuff and moved to his table.

"Hey Jax," I said.

"Oh, hey Andi," he said, a bit startled.

"So, I saw that you signed up to tryout for the Sharks. I just wanted to ask a little more about that swim team you mentioned…" I say, realizing that he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was sneaking glances in the direction behind me, so I turned to see what it was that was so captivating.

"_Just some other students eating and chatting. There's Daniel and…,"_ Then it hit me.

I turned and took a closer look at his face. His eyes read longing, his slight slouch meant that something was bothering him. I put two and two together and…

"Oh… oh… oh no. Please don't tell me you're crushing on Emma."

He chokes a bit on whatever is in his mouth, before looking at me, with eyes wide for second. Then he smiles and tries to play it off

"What, are you kidding me? What would I want anything to do with little miss innocent? I mean, come on…," he says, denial written all over his face.

"Yeah 'come on'. Of all people, you choose to fall for the girl who's half of the school's golden couple. I mean, you two have nothing in common. At all."

"More than you know," he whispers to himself. Then he huffs and asks, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Don't worry. It's not really that noticeable. I'm just well acquainted with that look."

I glance over at Diego, who's carrying all of Maddie's things. Jax follows my gaze.

"Ahhhh, so you have a thing for Maddie's little pack mule."

"He's not her pack mule. At least, he wasn't always."

"Well don't worry. You keep my secret, and I keep yours."

After that, he picks up his stuff, dumps his tray in the garbage, and walks off. Looking back at the source of my frustrations, I swear I see him glare for a second at Jax before focusing on Maddie.

"Interesting."

**Second chapter completed.**


	3. Burning With Jealousy, Part 1

**Here we go. This is the first half of what I would call a chapter, but I figured splitting the chapter in half would be ok. Here we go.**

Finally, school was over. Now all I had to do was do Shark tryouts, and I'd be able to leave.

I managed to convince my teacher to let me leave 20 minutes earlier so I could get ready for tryouts. So I went to the girls locker room and changed. Then I walked out to the pool area.

But apparently, I wasn't the only Shark who thought to ditch class early.

"Hey Diego," I say.

"Hmm. Oh, hey Andi," he says looking up from the pool. He's just sitting with his feet in the water. I sit down next to him.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then Diego asks me, "So, what's up?"

"Oh, um, nothing much. Same old me. Playing video games, hanging out with Emma."

"Oh, that's cool."

I pause before saying, "Yeah. But a little difficult to hang around Emma when she's in Daniel mode."

"Yeah, I guess that probably would be a pain to have to be watching everyday."

"Well, how about you?" I ask, "Anything new?"

"Um, not really I guess. I've been practicing with my Kanay powers. I have to, otherwise Maddie… you know," he says.

"Yeah, I guess. So how's your epic quest to get together with Maddie going?"

"Not well," he says looking back down. I should feel bad for him, but as bad as this sounds, I kinda liked hearing this.

"Oh." I say

"Yeah."

Another moment of silence.

"So, um…" he starts.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well...I was wondering what's going on between you and Jax?" he asks, looking me in the eyes.

"What're you talking about?" I ask, confusion written across my face.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just saw you two at lunch together, so I thought…," he says.

"Oh…OH…no, there's nothing…we aren't…yeah," I say. What can I say, the question surprised me.

"Really? Okay then," he says, a bit happier now.

I was glad he was cheering up, but he still seemed sad. I tried to think of how I could cheer him up further. Then it hit me. We were alone at the pool, one of our favorite places. I remember a couple years back, we were messing around after school for detention. We were cleaning up around the pool, then I…

_Splash_

Diego resurfaced a couple seconds later, looking at me, then grinning. I should've realized what was about to happen, but I was too busy laughing at him. The next thing I knew, I was underwater. I surfaced up, and looked at Diego, who smiled, and then we both started laughing.

We got out in our soaking wet gym uniforms. That's when we heard the bell ring.

"Dude, I think we should go get dried off," I told him.

"Here. I got it," he says. He then blows out air, which hits me like a hurricane. Once he stops, I look down and find that I'm dry.

He does the same for himself, and then we grab our clipboards and timers. A few minutes later, Daniel and all the students who were trying out came.

**Burning with Jealousy (Part 1) completed**


	4. Burning With Jealousy, Part 2

**We now continue with the second half of chapter 3.**

"_No way. He's a witch." I say._

"No way. That must've broke some kinda record." Diego says

"What kind?" asked Daniel

"Probably world. He probably broke a world record." Diego says

"Wow, I guess all that training this summer paid off," Jax says. He tells some bogus story about training with a yeti suit. Just as he and the others walk away to get changed, I pull him back.

"I saw you," I tell him.

"Saw me what."

"You know. With the…" I say, adding arm waving and noise effects.

"I don't know what you're talking about," before turning and starting to walk away.

"I know that you're a witch," I say to him.

He quickly turns and says, "Wizard. I'm a wizard."

"I knew it. You cast a spell on yourself to cheat."

"How do you know that?" he questions

"I saw it with these." I tell him.

"Wait, are those Spell Vision… where'd you get those."

"It doesn't matter. What does matter though, is that you cheated. Now, I'm gonna report you to the wizard council."

"No you won't."

"What do you mean I…"

"You can't. Because you need my help," he tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Oh please, you saw pack mule's face at lunch. He was glaring at me like I'd turned his outfit into a clown suit."

He wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, well so what?" I ask.

"Connect the dots. I was sitting down, and then you come and sit at my table. Then we spent the rest of lunch talking, and when I leave, he's glaring at me as I walk away."

Now, normally, I'm quick to pick up on things. But this was something that I just didn't think was true.

"Oh, come on. He's jealous. He thought that there was something going on between us, so he got jealous."

I wanted to doubt his theory, try to puncture holes into it until it collapsed. But unfortunately, the theory seemed to make sense. It also explained the weird conversation earlier.

"Even if that's true, which I'm not saying it is, what does that have to do with me needing you?" I ask.

"Because, I have a plan. And if it works, then we'll both end up winning."

Nervously, I ask, "What's your plan?"

"Well, if we pretend that there is something going on between us, then we can make Diego get so jealous, that he moves on from Maddie and finally see what's in front of him," he explains.

"Ok, I see. But how do you win in all of this?" I ask.

"Well, along with not alerting the Witches Council, you tell me about Emma. What she likes to do, what he likes to eat. Just stuff about her."

I have to admit, I didn't expect him to ask for that. But I can see in the back of his eyes that he's hoping. Hoping I say yes and tell him stuff about Emma.

"I don't know…" I say.

"Oh, come on. Look at it this way. If we do manage to get Diego to realize his feelings for you, than you get your long time crush. All I get is some information about Emma. That doesn't mean that she'll like me. So no matter what, you come out a winner."

I thought about what he said. Normally, in any other case, I'd punch a guy like this in the face for trying to make a move on my best friend. But behind his macho, bad boy image, he actually cares about Emma. If he cares that much for her, then he at least deserves a shot.

"All right, it's a deal."

He smiles, "Perfect. Now here's what we'll do first…"

**Chapter 3 Part 2 is complete.**


	5. Phase 1: The Rumor

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Today was the day that we would begin Jax's plan.

At first I was skeptical about how this would work out, but now I'm convinced that there's no way this couldn't work. So now, we were gonna activate phase 1.

_Flashback_

_Later that day, Jax began explaining the plan._

"_I've got the plan two phases. The first phase is the Rumor."_

After giving Emma some excuse to as why I was too busy to hang out at lunch, I met up with Jax at his, I mean MY, locker. Honestly, even though we're working together, he still can't give the whole 'bad boy' thing a rest.

"You ready?" he asks me.

"Sure, I guess." I say.

_Flashback_

"_Now, what we need to do is somehow spread a rumor that we're dating. Put some attention on 'us'. But the key is to make sure that the rumor gets back to Diego," he explains._

"_I think I know just how to do it," I say, grinning._

"This is Miss Information, reporting to you live from Iridium High. And I've got breaking information," Gigi says to her camera.

"Earlier this morning, we received an anonymous tip about a possible new relationship. We are currently heading to investigate the validity of the tip."

That's our cue.

"You sure about this?" Jax asks once more, "There's no turning back after this."

"Dude, will you quit asking that already?" I tell him.

Just then, Gigi comes around the corner, with Diego holding her camera. Just according to plan, Jax puts a necklace around my neck. It's a little gold necklace with 'Jax' written on it.

We fake looking shocked at Gigi, before she turns to the camera.

"And I think we have ourselves our new high school 'it' couple. As you can see, Jax Novoa, new bad boy hottie, has given Andi Cruz, fierce Shark, a necklace with his name."

Gigi then turns to us and puts a microphone in out faces.

"Andi, Jax, what do you have to say about the allegations that you two are now an official couple?"

We look at each other, and then I look back at Diego. He's staring intently, with a sad, confused look on his face. And as much as it hurts for me to see him like that, I went along with the plan.

"Yes, we are," we say.

Diego has only one emotion on his face. Hurt.

"Well folks, you heard it here first. There's a new couple here at Iridium High. I'm Gigi Rueda, and you've been Miss Informed. Bye."

And with that, Diego stopped filming, gave Gigi the camera, and stared at us. Stared at me with a look of betrayal. And a look of anger directed right at Jax. Then he turned and stormed off.

Once he was gone, Jax looked at me and said…

"Phase One, completed."

**The Rumor, complete.**


	6. Phase 2: The Distraction

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

It's been two days since Phase 1 was completed. And it appears to be working. To keep the image up, we have to hold hands when we walk in the hallway, and it's seriously having an affect on Diego. Every time, we'd walk by him, he'd have this angry scowl.

Of course, I've been keeping up with my end of the deal. I've been telling him things about Emma like what are her hobbies and stuff like that. And apparently he finds it interesting, because he's never asked to talk about other stuff about her.

But this morning, he sent me a text.

From: Jax

It's time to activate Phase 2.

_Flashback_

"_After Phase 1 is done, that's when we activate Phase 2."_

"_And what is the 'oh so brilliant' name for this one?"_

"_I call it, The Distraction."_

I met up with him like we agreed before school.

"Ok, so how are we gonna do this?" I ask.

"Well, his reaction to us 'dating' was different than I expected, but the plan should still work. But the plan still needs the key element." Jax says.

"_And why is it called, 'The Distraction'?" I ask._

"_Well, you said that he's been obsessed with that Maddie chick, right?"_

"_Yeah," I say._

"_Well, even if we make him jealous, he can still just focus on being Maddies little lapdog. That means, we need to separate those two. Just long enough that he realizes that he likes you," he explains to me._

There he was. Doing what had become his new daily pastime. Following Maddie, and doing whatever it was that she required his powers for. Time to activate Phase 2.

"Let's go," Jax tells me.

We walk into the cafeteria, holding hands, my head on his shoulder. We sat down at a table just Diego's line of sight, and began the distraction.

First, Jax put his arm around my shoulder, and (as disgusting as this is) I snuggled into him. Diego, however mad he seemed, didn't care enough to look away from Maddie.

So, we started talking about some random fake story, with me laughing at the "funny parts". A quick glance showed that, although Diego kept sneaking glances at us, he was still focusing too much on Maddie.

So, we kicked up a notch. Jax moved my hair from my face, and we started leaning.

'_Please, turn around so that I really don't have to kiss this guy.'_

Just as we were about to meet, a strawberry smoothie hits Jax. We immediately scooted away, and I looked at Diego.

When I looked, all I could see was one thing in his eyes. The saddest thing I'd ever seen on his face. One look and I knew that he was hurting. And I felt so sorry for having done this. But it worked out for the best, because while he was busy trying to separate us, he threw Maddie's favorite drink. And now, she was beyond furious.

We walked away, and Jac cleans himself up with a spell. Then he leans down and tells me, "It worked."

'_Yeah… it worked too much.'_

**The Distraction, completed.**


	7. The Heart's Element

**Time for the final chapter. Here we go.**

Earlier today, the Sharks whooped the Dolphins' butts. Afterwards, we all went to the traditional victory party at the Seven. Of course, nearly our entire class was there. Including the newest Shark member, Jax.

And it appears that he does like my best friend, seeing the way they're sitting together by the stage. I just hope for their sake that Daniel doesn't see them, but I think Gigi has him occupied at the moment.

"Hey, Andi."

I recognize that voice immediately, and turn to look at him.

"Oh, hi Diego," I say trying to act as casual as possible.

"Hi. Um… look, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a quick walk?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess."

We were walking along the beach, the moon lighting up the ocean.

"So, how are things with you?" I ask him.

"Fine. I guess."

"That's good."

Then he says, "I gave up on trying to win over Maddie."

I try to hide my smile as I ask, "Really. Why?"

"We're just not that compatible. Besides, in case you couldn't tell, I've been jealous these past few days."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"It's stupid really. You see, I thought the girl I liked was in love with someone else. And trust me, it looked like she was, too."

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. All cuddly and stuff. In fact, she was being extremely romancy and junk. And after I stopped focusing on that blonde panther, I realized something that I hadn't before. Can you guess what it is?" he asks me.

"Ummm… no, not really," I respond.

"I'll tell you anyways. You see, the girl I had a crush on, she's this amazing, awesome girl, who's never once been interested in anything so girly as to wear a necklace or something with guy's name on it. Especially since that would mean that she was his possession. And there's no way she'd ever become somebody else's 'property'," he explained.

"Well… maybe…" I begin before he interrupts.

"And you know, it's funny how every time I'm around, they acted like they were married, when she never so much as mentioned a thing about him to her best friend."

We had stopped walking. I was silent. I doubt I, or Jax, could have ever considered the possibility that he'd see through the plan.

"Anything you wanna say Andi?" He asks, looking me straight in the eyes.

I thought for a second. And I made my decision.

"Well it sounds to me like they were trying to make you jealous."

"That's what I thought, too. But I'm not 100% sure why?"

"Because she has a crush on you, and wanted you to see her as more than a friend," I admit.

"Well then," he says stepping closer, "I guess it worked."

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, and after a minute or so, he pulled away.

"You know, I'm glad I 'rained on your charade' when I did," he tells me tilting my head up slightly, "that way, I can be to first to do this."

He leaned in and kissed me. I started kissing back, and I could feel the heat of my new Kanay boyfriend. When we pulled apart, we gasped for air, and smiled at each other.

"So, I take it we're officially dating?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says leaning in again, but then says, "but you'll have to explain to Gigi what was really going on the entire time."

I step back and glare for a second, before huffing.

"Fine, but you so owe me."

"How about a movie? Tomorrow night?" he says smirking.

"Deal."

We walk back to the Seven together. Our hands locked in each others.

**The Heart's Element, completed.**

**And so marks the end of the Elements of Love series. Thank you, and hope you liked the story.**

**P.S. IMPORTANT POLL ON PROFILE**


End file.
